Phoebe Halliwell and Coop
The romantic and marital relationship between the Charmed One and witch, Phoebe Halliwell, and the Cupid, Coop, was a main relationship in Charmed. Phoebe and Coop first met when he was sent down to Phoebe by the Elders to help her find love. They fell in love with each other and, after finding out that their love isn't forbidden, the two married. They are the parents of the new Charmed Ones, Prue, Parker, and Paris. History |-|Charmed= |-|Between Charmed and Fated= After marrying, the pair moved in together at Phoebe's condo, where they welcomed their first daughter, Prue Halliwell, in late-2007. The pair adapted quickly, but when Phoebe became pregnant with their second-daughter Parker Halliwell, they knew that it was time to move out of the condo and into a bigger home. They purchased a manor and moved in prior to the birth of their third daughter, Paris Halliwell. Trouble struck for them, after Coop broke Cupid laws several times, and was called before a court at the Cupid's Temple. The judge ruled that Coop was only allowed to see his family once a year, on the anniversary of his wedding. If he broke the rules, he and his daughters would be stripped of their powers. Phoebe argued that they didn't need powers, though Coop explained that he would die the moment his immortality was stripped. After a distraught Phoebe returned home, she revealed she was pregnant with her third daughter. After learning of the pregnancy, Phoebe's sisters, Piper and Paige, went before the council and managed to get the charges dropped. However, Coop and his family are held on a tight leash when it comes to the laws. Because of the sisters going before the court, Coop and his daughters were able to keep their magic. |-|Fated= Timeline |-|Friendship= * Started: "Engaged and Confused" ** Reason: Coop was sent down to Phoebe by the Elders to help her find love. Unbeknownst to them at the time, he was also sent down in hopes that they would fall in love with each other. * Romantic Attraction: 2006: Coop realized that he was falling in love with Phoebe, however, she made it clear that she wanted a non-magical relationship, not realizing his feelings for her. She also (not knowing his true feelings) told him didn't want to go through what Piper and Leo went through with their forbidden love. |-|1st Kiss= * Started: "Gone with the Witches" * Reason: Phoebe finally admitted that the man she was looking for was Coop, however, she knew they could never be together because of the rules. The pair then kissed but were interrupted by Piper. |-|2nd Kiss= *'Started:' "Gone with the Witches" * Reason: Phoebe was suddenly infected with lust which caused her to make out with Coop. |-|1st Relationship= * Started: "Forever Charmed" * Reason: Future Wyatt and Chris informed Phoebe that the Elders sent Coop to her in hopes she would fall in love with him, and that their loves wasn't and never will be, forbidden. * Marriage: Early 2007 * Birth of first child: May 16th, 2007 (Prue Halliwell) * Birth of second child: June 12th, 2009 (Parker Halliwell) * Birth of third child: June 10th, 2012 (Paris Halliwell) Themes and Symbols Quotes Notes and Trivia * In Season 3 of Charmed, Phoebe went back in time where she saw the first letter of true loves name. The letter was C, which, at the time, Phoebe thought referred to Cole Turner. It is now believed to have meant Coop. * Future Wyatt Halliwell revealed to them that their love is not forbidden, which opened the doors for them to be together. * They were married at a reclaimed Magic School by an Angel of Destiny. * They have three daughters together, all of which are the first of their species. Gallery Phoebe-Coop1.jpg Phoebe-Coop2.jpg Phoebe-Coop3.jpg Phoebe-Coop4.gif Phoebe-Coop5.jpg Navigation Category:Fated Category:Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship